Altea
Altea is a planet in several incarnations of the Voltron Franchise. Beast King Golion In Beast King Golion, Planet Altea was planet in the same star system as Planet Jarre, on the edge of the Great Dark Nebula. A long time before the events of the series, the lions of Golion landed on Altea. They were discovered by the royal government, and the lions' lairs, and the transports system used to shuttle the pilots, was completed by the early 1980's. The Galra Empire attacked and invaded Altea in 1984. The Galrans captured King Raimon, his wife, and his children. The king refused to surrender, so under Daibazaal's order, Zadak executed them. The Galrans took most of the Alteans as slaves. But the then one-year old Princess Fala was rescued by Raible. They hid in the ruins of the royal castle for the next fifteen years, with Raible raising Fala. The Alteans who remained on the planet hid in caves and bunkers. In 1999, five space explorers from Earth crash landed on Altea while trying to escape from Galra. They meet Raible and the princess and become partners with the lions, bringing back Golion. Altea is attacked by Galra several times over the next few months. In 2000, the Leo Alliance is formed, with Fala as its leader. The alliance soon takes down Galra. Voltron: Legendary Defender In Voltron: Legendary Defender, Altea is the home planet of Princess Allura, her father King Alfor, Coran, and the Space Mice. The birthplace of Voltron, it was attacked by Zarkon's Galra Empire 10,000 years ago, with Alfor choosing to hide the Voltron Lions and Allura rather than have Voltron formed to battle their enemy. Sadly, Altea and all the planets in its solar system were utterly destroyed as a result, with only the six residents of the Castle of Lions being known to survive the tragedy. This left the Galra Empire virtually unopposed in its efforts to conquer the galaxy over the course of the subsequent ten millennia, until Allura was awakened by the future Paladins of Voltron. The planet presumably supports an unknown amount of fauna, as it did have a native species of mice, and another of house cat-sized felines that were suitable as pets. Only four mice and one cat are known to exist, and are presumably the last of their kind. Following the sacrifice of Princess Allura, Altea returned, and was restored to its former glory, and its new race grew to remember Allura as a hero. Environment Altea is a planet blooming with the beauty of its purple juniberry flowers. The Altean race built a civilization with impressive technology seemingly unexplainable by science alone. Altea seemed to have several artificial megastructural rings encircling it, all equally separated from each other. It is unclear whether Altea's blue-colored surface was its diffraction of its atmosphere due to their star or that most of Altea was covered with oceans. Coran does not recognize the concept of rain, but claims that boiling hot rocks frequently fell from the sky. Inhabitants * For more information, see the Altean article. Alteans are aliens nearly identical to humans of Earth. Their defining features are pointed ears and pupils with a colored speck in the center. Alteans are known to have facial markings, usually sickle-shaped under each eye with additional markings possible on their cheeks, foreheads, upper lips, or covering their eyes. The facial markings vary in color by individuals, as do hair, eye, and skin color. The royal family is known to have the traits of silver hair and brown skin in its bloodline. Alteans as a species are known to have minor shape shifting abilities that allow them to adapt to new environments and blend in with the local populations. Alteans are also known to have lifespans vastly superior to those of humans, as Coran remembers the construction of the Castle of Lions, which happened six hundred years prior to his and Allura's stint in stasis for ten millennia. Coran is at least a bit or more older than six hundred years old, yet appears as a middle aged man by human standards. This may be due to the Altean aging process being slower than that of humans, or Coran may be using his own shape shifting abilities to appear somewhat younger. Regardless, the Alteans are certainly a long lived species. The culture of Alteans remains largely unknown, but they appeared to be a morally-sound, well-intentioned race that valued diplomacy, protection of allies, respect for the universe, and peace. They were ruled as a kingdom by a royal family, the last known ruler being the deceased King Alfor. Altean technology is highly advanced, powered by both Quintessence and the species' own energy. One of the species' most notable technological advancements was the development of teludavs for traveling via Wormhole, but only a few Alteans were capable of powering such a device. Trivia * The planet has not been shown up close and in full unobscured. * Having rocks as rain could be referencing models of exoplanet "Vaporized rock showers". * The name "Altea" originates from planet Altea of Beast King GoLion, the planet used to create Arus in Defender of the Universe. Gallery AlteaCastle.png S3E07.166. Lions over Altea.png|First flight of the Lions. S3E07.370. King Alfor held a state funeral for Zarkon and Honerva.png|Alfor’s royal hall on Altea. S3E07.390. Zarkon flew into a rage.png|Altea burns after Zarkon is denied Voltron. S3E07.391. Then avenged the loss of Daibazaal.png|Goodbye, Altea. S3E04.227. This is our Altea.png|Altea in a reality where the Alteans became the conquerors of the universe instead of the Galra. References Category:Planets